Times Do Change
by icrsportyx25
Summary: Someone knows Hannahs secret and at each of her concerts has a new threat for her, somehow shes the only one who sees it.. Joe nd Hannah go out 4 Hannah's safety nd emotions flare! Will this guy get to Hannah before we can stop him? FULLSUMINSIDE NILEY/LO
1. I'm watching you Hannah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Just an idea I had. Sorry if the summary's confusing, it'll all make sense later on. I hope you like it!!**

_Summary: What happens when Hannah Montana and Nick, Joe and Kevin all are performing together. What happens when someone knows Miley's secret. Joe was asked to keep an eye on Hannah because the one who knows her secret is out to get her. Both Joe and Hannah go out just so no one knows anything is wrong. But with all this mess, Nick gets mad because he likes Hannah and he feels like Joe just stole his girl. The truth is, Miley/Hannah likes Nick too. But when the time comes and Hannah/Miley tells Nick her secret and explains the whole plan will it be too late? Will the one who knows Miley's secret get to her?_

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Miley I can't believe you get to perform with Nick, Kevin and Joe!" Lilly yelled.

"I'm so excited, Nick is absolutely gorgeous, I can't wait to see him, and Kevin and Joe also!" I replied.

_Lilly and I are getting ready for the concert tonight. I wish I didn't have to go as Hannah Montana so Nick could meet me, as Miley, not as Hannah. There's nothing I could do though, I'm just still so happy that I get to meet him._

"Hey, Lilly do you mind helping me with my wig?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

_I'm so happy I have Lilly to come with me because I don't know what I would do if I had to go alone tonight. I feel like someone's always watching me. Every move I make I feel like someone's there, but no one ever is._

_I never told anyone about that though, I didn't want to worry them, especially Lilly, I mean she's been through a lot, after her break up with Olivier and all. There was really nothing they could do, he needed to move and they both felt that the long distance thing wouldn't work. Lilly's getting better though, and I'm happy about that because its been about 3 months now, and I think it's time for her to start over, especially since she told me Oliver never calls her anymore. I didn't believe her though, because he still calls me every once in a while. I didn't want to question it though._

_After we both got ready, we both walked out to the limo hand in hand. Dad and Jackson were already inside._

"Chives, we can go now." I said laughing.

_Let me explain, see Jackson lost a bet with me. I bet that he couldn't go a week without driving me where ever I want. He caved on the second day. It was nice while it lasted though. But since he lost he needed to be my limo driver and his new name would be Chives, only when driving the limo, though._

_Lilly and I laughed the whole way to the venue._

"Why thank you Chives!" Lilly said before she left the limo.

"Yes, Thanks Chives." My dad said mockingly.

_I saw the anger building up in Jackson's eyes. I quickly followed Lilly and my Dad._

"Hannah, I'll get you signed in, follow this young man here and he'll take you to your dressing room." My dad said.

"Okay. Bye."

"Hi." The man said.

"Hi." Lilly and I replied back in unison.

"I'm Nick." He said.

"Oh my gosh, its nice to meet you. Why are you walking me to my dressing room, shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked trying to contain my excitement.

"Oh, yeah but I don't know, I just volunteered I guess." He replied, quietly.

"Well I'm glad you did." I said no higher than a whisper.

_He smiled at me and I felt my face turning beat red._

"So this is your dressing room, we'll see you in 15 minutes." Nick replied. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you. I'm Nick." He said to Lilly.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Lola."

_He smiled at the both of us and then walked back into his dressing room._

_I pulled Lilly into ours and couldn't stop talking._

"Oh, my gosh, Lilly he's so beautiful, look at him! His curly hair and all. He's got the nicest eyes, I've ever seen, they just make me melt…." I rambled.

"Awww our little Miley's in love." Lilly said quietly.

"Stop!" I blurted out.

"Oh you know its true. But come on you have to get ready, you have to be out there in five minutes." Lilly reminded me.

"Oh yeah you're right, all I have to do is fix my make-up and I'm all ready."

_5 minutes later Lilly and I walked out of the dressing room to find Nick, Kevin and Joe waiting for us._

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Kevin said extending his hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." I said shaking his hand. "This is my friend Lola." I said introducing her to both Kevin and Joe.

"Hi, Hannah, Hello Lola." Joe said, his eyes glued to Lilly.

"Hi." I said.

_Lilly just stood there, absolutely hypnotized._

_From on stage we heard 'Please Welcome, Hannah , Nick, Joe and Kevin!'_

_The crowd started to roar. We linked hands and we all walked out._

"Hi guys!" Joe said.

They began to scream even louder.

"So tonight, we have a special treat for you guys, we brought our friend Hannah Montana to come and help us perform. So give her a great welcome!" Joe yelled.

_The venue was filled with claps and screams._

_The band began to play and we all began to sing. First Nick, then Joe with the chorus and Kevin jamming out on his guitar. I came in with Joe during the chorus and then towards the end of the song, I sang my solo. I just looked out into the crowd and a sign caught my eye. It said: 'Hannah, I'm watching you' It was smeared with red paint, I walked over to the side and tapped Kevin on the shoulder trying to get his attention. He looked at me with a what's wrong kind of face. I pointed out into the crowd and when I looked up again the sign was gone. Kevin looked at me confused. I walked away and continued singing, still thinking about whether I was just seeing things or that sign was really there._

_We sang 7 songs for the crowd and then Nick, Kevin and Joe came out and did an encore. I waited backstage for them hoping Kevin wouldn't question me on what happened during the concert._

_He did._

"Hannah? What was up. Why'd you point out into the crowd?" He asked.

"No I just thought I saw something. That's' all. It was nothing." I replied.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty scared." Kevin said.

"No, Yes I am sure, but I wasn't scared."

_I lied. I was terrified._

_We both went back with the rest of the group, Lilly was there too._

"Great Job tonight guys!" Lilly said.

"Thanks." Nick, Kevin and Joe said in unison.

"Hannah, someone left this for you. It was in the dressing room." Lilly said, handing me a letter.

_It was just probably Jackson or something. No one else could get back here anyways._

_I tore it open, just as Kevin said something._

"How about we go out to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah. How about it Hannah?" Nick asked me.

"Sure, just gotta ask my dad." I replied, distracted.

"Hannah, how about I ask him and I'll meet you by their limo." Lilly offered.

"Okay, thanks Lola." I replied.

_As Lilly left to go ask my dad I opened the letter that she gave me._

"Nick, Kevin, I'll meet you guys by the limo, I just have to get something out of the dressing room." Joe said.

"Okay. Hannah you coming?" Nick asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right there, I have to get something from my dressing room also." I replied.

_I lied once again. I just wanted to see what the letter said._

_I opened it up and began reading._

_It started:_

_**Dear, Hannah.**_

_**So nice job tonight at the concert. I hoped you liked the sign I made you. Okay, lets just drop the nice act, Hannah I know who you are. I'm watching you. Every move you make, I am watching you. You better watch out or someone's going to find out your just little miss Miley.**_

_**It wasn't signed.**_

_By the time I could shut the letter, Joe was there looking at me._

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. E-everything's fine." I replied.

_I just couldn't stop shaking._

"If everything's alright, then I must be a girl" Joe replied.

_He held me tight so I would stop shaking._

"Hannah, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

_I pointed to the letter._

_He took it and began to read._

"Don't worry, I'm here no one's going to hurt you." He said.

"Joe.." I started.

"I won't tell anyone either." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I whispered.

_We both walked towards the limo. Lilly was already there waiting for me._

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Lilly asked.

"Sorry, a guys gotta fix his hair!" Joe said quickly.

_Everyone laughed._

"Hannah, your dad just wanted you to call him before we leave." Lilly told me.

"Okay."

_I picked up my phone and dialed my dad's number_

"Hey bud."

"Hi dad." I said.

_Hopefully he couldn't sense anything was wrong._

"Miles? What's wrong.?" He asked.

_He knew me too well, well I guess he should since he's my dad._

"I-I got this letter…" I started.

_Dad's limo pulled up next to ours._

_I walked towards it, and showed him the letter._

"Does anyone know?" He asked.

"Uh, well only Joe." I said, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Hey, Joe do you mind coming over here." My dad asked.

_Joe walked towards our limo._

"Hello Mr. Montana." Joe said.

"Hi, son. So you're the only one that knows about this?" He asked Joe, as he pointed to the letter.

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He reassured my dad.

"Thanks, but I need to ask you a favor. I got a call tonight from your manager and he said with all the success you guys had performing together he wants you guys to perform together for another month. And well I don't want any one else knowing about this. I'll inform all the bodyguards and things like that but, none of us can be up on stage with her, so do you mind just keeping a eye out for her while you guys are performing?" My dad asked.

"Not at all. I want to help. I'll make sure nothing happens." Joe said.

"Thanks son. Keep my baby safe." My dad said before giving me a kiss. "Call me when you guys are done." My dad yelled to me as they drove off.

_Joe and I walked back with the group. Lilly gave me a concerned look._

_I mouthed later and we all got into the limo to go out to eat._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Should I continue? Please Review!**


	2. Anywhere you are

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana nor Chris Brown's With you, or We Got the Party.**

**A/N: I hope you like this one. It took me about 2 hours to write, maybe it was because I was tried because I couldn't get to sleep last night and stayed up the whole night? Who knows, but hopefully this chapter turns out alright! Let me know what you think!**

_**Later that night.**_

**Miley's POV**

_Dinner was great, well besides the fact that I've gotten threats from some person that I don't even know, saying he knew my secret. I mean, who would want to do this? But besides all that, I had a pretty good time. Nick was there and he just made everything so much more fun. He was a little shy at first, which surprised me a little, especially since he's the one that took us to our dressing room, and he was a little talkative then, but I think that's what made me like him even more. He had a little uniqueness about him and that's how he stole my heart. I could never tell him though, because I don't know if he'd feel the same way. I might be chicken, but still-- It didn't matter, I doubt he felt the same way._

_I don't know what happened, but the next time I looked at the clock, it was already 8 in the morning. Great, now tonight after the concert I'm probably going to be beat._

_I went down and ate breakfast with both Dad and Jackson, then Jackson left for work and dad switched on the TV and sat there till noon watching sports center. As for me? I did absolutely nothing for those 4 hours. I sat at the dining table occasionally taking a glance at the TV, they have been re-playing the same stuff for the past 2 hours._

_I felt a little buzz from my pocket. I took out my phone. It was a text, from Joe._

**_'Hannah, we're going out into town to get some shopping in before the show, do you and Lola want to come along?'_**

_Yes! My savior!_

_I walked over to the couch where my dad was and found out that he was asleep. I shook him gently, he didn't move._

_I shook him again.. Still snoring._

"Dad? Dad?" I yelled.

"Huh?! What? Baby are you okay?" He asked as he quickly got up.

_I could see that this whole threat thing has taken a greater effect on him than I thought._

"Yeah, Dad I'm fine, just wondering if I could go out with Nick, Kevin, Joe and Lilly before the concert?" I asked.

"Oh, Miley I don't know, after all that's happened yesterday, I'd rather keep you home with me." my dad replied.

"Dad please, I really need to get out, if I just stay home like this I'll keep thinking about it and pretty soon I'll go nuts!"

_I put on my little puppy dog face. He always fell for that._

"One condition."

"Yeah. Sure! anything."

"Well, more like two, I want you to stay with your bodyguard at all times, and keep close to Joe as well, also before you guys leave I need to speak to Joe, really quick." My dad said.

I nodded. " Thanks daddy!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to call Lilly and get ready.

_About a half an hour later Joe, Kevin and Nick showed up at the front door._

"I got it!" I yelled, from up the stairs.

_By the time I got down, my dad had already opened the door. He pulled Joe aside and they were deep in conversation._

"Hey Hannah!" Kevin greeted me.

"Hi Kevin, long time no see." I replied jokingly.

_We all laughed._

"Hi Nick." I said, smiling.

_He didn't say anything at first, he was in his own little world or something._

"Oh, hey Hannah." He finally said.

_Dad and Joe finally stopped talking and we were just about ready to go. I got a text._

_It was Lilly._

_**'Lilly landing in 10'**_

"Hey, uh, guys, you should move away from the door." I warned the brothers.

_They stepped away cautiously._

**3, 2, 1**

_Perfect timing, Lilly skated right through the door._

"Hey M--

_She looked over and saw Kevin, Joe and Nick._

"Hannah.." She corrected herself.

"Hey Lola, ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep!"

_We all started on our way to the car. Joe's eyes were practically bulging out of its sockets just at the sight of Lilly._

_That's cute, he liked her. They'd make a great couple._

"Bye guys!" My dad called from inside of the house

_We all waved and then the limo took off._

_We all sat in silence for a little while, then finally Joe said something._

"Hey, guys guess what? This here's my new girlfriend." He put his arm over my shoulder.

_I shot a look at him. He gave me one of those 'follow me, I know what I'm talking about' looks, so I just went along with it._

"WHAT?!" Nick was the first one to say something.

_Lilly looked at me in awe. She gave me one of those 'why didn't you tell me' looks as well._

_Well, I would have told her if.. I KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!_

_But I decided to play with Nick a little bit._

"What? So Nick, I'm not good enough for Joe?" I asked.

"W-ww-what, no that's not what I meant…" Nick started.

_His face turned beat red. It was cute._

"W-what then, little bro?" Am I not good enough for Hannah?" Joe asked.

"Well, that's a given." Kevin blurted out.

_Everyone laughed, except Joe._

_I could feel the tension rising in the limo, thank god we reached town, otherwise I don't know what we would have done. It looked as if Joe was ready to hit anyone._

_As we got out of the limo I told Joe I wanted to talk to 'Lola' alone. He agreed, but walked closely behind us, with both Kevin and Nick following him._

"W-what was that? I thought Joe was just supposed to keep an eye on things and make sure nothing goes wrong." Lilly started.

_That sealed it for me, I knew Lilly liked Joe._

"Lilly, don't worry, I'd never betray our friendship. This relationship is fake. Nothing's real about it. I don't like Joe and Joe obviously doesn't like me, he's got a thing for you." I said.

_Lilly's face just lit up._

"What do you mean? I don't care if you go out with Joe." She said coolly.

"Lola! I'm not blind, we're best friends, you totally like him." I smiled.

"Okay, fine maybe I like him… a little. I don't think he even notices me." Lilly confessed.

"Are you serious?! He absolutely loves you, you should see the way he looks at you. He can barley keep his eyes off of you." I said.

"Really?" Lilly asked me.

"Yes, really."

_We both stopped and gave each other a hug. Then we slowed our pace down allowing the boys to catch up._

"So where too, boys?" I asked.

"Sounds like we're living in a movie." Kevin remarked.

"I'm sorry, that's just how Hannah rolls." I replied, laughing.

_We spent about the next 3 hours shopping. We went into Pac Sun, Urban Outfitters, and so many other stores. Who would have known Nick, Kevin and Joe were such big shoppers?_

_We all got back into the limo, and since we were running a little late, because Joe just needed to get his 'super special hair product' that is complete top secret, but couldn't find the store which was right at the entrance, I called my dad to tell him we'd meet him at the venue._

_The rest of the ride there Joe and I sat together hand in hand. I looked over towards Lilly. I could see the hurt in her eyes, even though I tried to convince her that I had no feelings for Joe, whatsoever. The one I really cared for was Nick, I knew she still felt a little insecure. I mean I would be feeling the same way too._

_Thought of an idea. I whispered in Joe's ear._

'Hey, Joe, what's up with you and Lola, you two look like you've got something going on."

"Me and Lola? Really I didn't notice." Joe replied back, trying to act stupid.

_It didn't work._

"Joe come on, I'm not that dumb. You got a thing for her don't you."

"Why, does she got a thing for me?"

"Maybe she does, but don't tell her I told you. So you do have a thing for her?"

"Maybe."

"Look, Lola's my best friend, she knows everything and well you two guys are crazy about each other.." I trailed off.

_We arrived at the venue and all went back to our dressing rooms. I told Lilly what Joe and I were talking about. The thing I didn't tell her was that Joe would be here in just about a minute to talk to her._

"Hey, uh, Lilly I'll be right back." I told her.

_I walked out of the dressing room and a couple of seconds later, Joe slipped in._

_I could hear muffled talking but nothing I could understand. Then I hear some guitar playing._

_Oh! _

_I'm into you_

_ And girl, No one else would do, '_

_Cause every kiss and every hug, _

_You make me fall in love,_

_ And now I know _

_I can't be the only one,_

_ I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight, _

_With the love of they life who feel... _

_What I feel when _

_I'm With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Girl... _

_Aw, Joe's serenading her with a song. He's such a gentleman. Nick and Kevin came busting out of their dressing room once they heard the guitar playing. I quickly got out of sight to see what they were doing. Nick quickly knocked on the door, but when there was no answer we turned the knob and was going to open the door._

"Nick! What are you doing?!" Kevin yelled.

_That didn't stop Nick, though, he already opened the door and saw Joe playing the song to Lola. I quickly slid out of my hiding place and met both Nick and Kevin._

_Joe spoke quickly._

"Oh, hey Hannah, just showing Lilly a song… for you." He winked, trying to cover it all up.

_I smiled, and whispered sorry to the both of them. I should have kept Nick and Kevin busy._

_There was a voice over the intercom:_

_**'Nick, Joe, Kevin and Hannah please meet by stage right.'**_

_We all went to stage right. All the bodyguards were standing there together. The stage manager told me what to do if anything went wrong. All I had to do was walk behind Nick and they'd get me off stage, along with the boys if there was any danger._

_Once everyone understood what their part was we all made our way out, onto the stage. We sang the same songs, just in a different order, once the song with my solo cam up I began to get nervous. Not because it was a solo, but it was because that's when I saw the sign last night. It can just picture it in my head. 'I'm watching you, Hannah.' I can't believe no one else saw it._

_When we got out to my solo, I scanned the crowd, but there was no poster with a threat on it to be found. I was relieved. I kept on singing with the boys and I think along the way I forgot about the poster from the night before and gave this concert all I had. It was now our last song. It was 'We Got The Party' When we got to the chorus, everything just went haywire. We all sang 'Anywhere we are, any where we go, everybody , kn-ows , we got the party with us.'_

_I saw the sign go up. This time it read: Anywhere you are, anywhere you go, everybody knows, that your Miley and I'm gonna get you!' It was written in blue and red smeared paint this time. I remembered the plan. I just needed to walk past Nick, but Joe was the closest I could get to. I just started shaking in his chest. He kept asking me what was wrong between verses. It was hard to hear, but I think Nick realized once he didn't hear me singing with him anymore. He walked towards the stage manager and gave him a signal._

"We know." Is what he said.

_They saw it. Now they just need to catch this guy. I knew I wasn't seeing things. Now I knew someone was following me all those times. It wasn't just in my head._

_From there, everything else just went black._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter! Any suggestions? Let me know! Please Review.**


	3. You and I will Collide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or Howie Day's song Collide.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it. Thanks to curlyhairedevil for her suggestion, I tried my best to hint that Joe and Miley aren't really going out.. Hopefully you guys catch it! I hope you like this chapter, and I won't be able to post probably until next weekend since I just started school last week so I'll probably be busy but don't worry I'll try my best to update as fast as I can!**

**Hannah's POV**

_I woke up trying to figure out where I was. I looked around and as Lilly on one side and Nick on the other. Just as I looked at him, he got up and walked towards Kevin who was standing beside my dad, all the way at the other side of the room._

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"Miley, you're awake!" Lilly yelled.

_I smiled._

"I'm so happy your okay, bud." My dad said, giving my hand a squeeze.

_I wanted to know, but I was terrified to even ask._

"D-dd-did you c-catch him?" I stuttered.

_No one said anything._

_I looked at my Dad. He turned his head away._

"Lilly?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

"They didn't get him!" Nick blurted out, in both distress and anger.

_I was silent._

_What was I going to do now? I can't keep living my life in fear of this person, but I don't want to give up my performing. What else is there for me to do?_

**Nick's POV**

_Wow. I wish I could just find out who this guy is so then maybe Hannah will like me. I've never left like his about someone before and then all of a sudden Joe just has to steal my moment. Wait a second, now that I think about Joe, why didn't he go to Hannah's side while she was laying there unconscious? Now why would Miley want to be with a guy like Joe, who doesn't even feel any concern for his own girlfriend?_

"Hey, boys let me take Miley home, I'll give you guys a call about tomorrows concert." Hannah's dad said to the three of us.

"Okay. Feel better Hannah." Kevin said.

_I nodded, and Joe whispered something into Hannah's ear. Hannah started laughing._

_Robbie Ray helped Hannah to the limo, we watched them ride off and then we got into our own limo and started on our way home._

"Wow, I really feel bad for Hannah.." Kevin started.

"Yeah, man I know, so do I." Joe added.

_Wow, what a surprise Joe feels bad for his girlfriend. Psh, he's such a liar I can just see it._

_I didn't really say anything for the rest of the ride, I really was just thinking. Thinking about Hannah, about this guy who is trying to scare her and possibly even hurt her and you know just getting JOE back for STEALING my girl._

**The Next Day.**

**Hannah's POV**

_I didn't even realize I came home last night. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. I was still wearing my Hannah clothes, just without the wig. I slowly made my way downstairs and met with my dad making breakfast and three people sitting on our couch. I couldn't tell who they were since their backs were to me._

My dad looked up from his cooking and yelled "Miley!"

_He did that weird head thing that people do when they want you to leave or something. I didn't get it._

_The three people on the couch turned in my direction. It was Nick, Joe and Kevin._

_Crap._

_I made a run for it. I ran back upstairs changed out of the old Hannah clothes and put on a pair of jeans and a tank top with my wig. I did this fake call thing, so the brothers would think that we were two different people, well all besides Joe._

"Hannah! Nick, Joe and Kevin are here!" Miley yelled.

"Oh, okay, thanks Miley." I yelled back.

_Sure I may have felt stupid but at least it wouldn't bring any speculation on my part._

_I slowly walked down the stairs and greeted the brothers._

"Hi guys, sorry about my…. Sister." I finally finished.

"Oh, its no problem." Joe said winking.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Hannah." Kevin said.

"Yeah,. Well she doesn't always want to be in the spotlight so we pretend we're not related while I'm out being Hannah."

_Oooh, I might of just blew it there. I'm always SUPPOSED to be Hannah. Great._

"Oh, okay." Kevin said, obviously confused.

_I didn't say anymore about it._

"So dad, why didn't you tell me that they were coming?" I asked.

"Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise, especially all that you've been going through." my dad responded.

"So, guys what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know how about we try writing a new song for our fans?" Joe suggested.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed, I haven't really touched my guitar in a while anyways.

_I handed each boy one of my guitars. And I got a pen and paper, and it was off to work. Joe and Kevin, towards the beginning were the only ones contributing to the song. Nick was just sitting there, strumming on the guitar. I a way I was hurt. I knew I really had no sense in being hurt, but I liked Nick and even though we weren't going out or really even talking much, it still hurt me. It felt like he was just blowing me off and that definitely did not feel good. After a while though, I caught on to what Nick was playing, it was Collide by Howie Day. I watched his fingers move from chord to chord and soon enough followed along. Once Kevin and Joe realized what we were playing they both started singing along, Joe with lead and Kevin with back up and a little bit of bass._

_After the song was done, I looked up and Nick and I caught eyes. Joe looked over towards us and began to speak._

"Whoa, Nick eyes off my girl." Joe, obviously joking.

_I was the only one who knew it though._

"Joe, what's the problem?! You don't even treat her like your girlfriend. Who was the one at her side when she fainted? It defiantly was not you." Nick said coldly.

"Whoa, little bro. Calm down." Joe said.

"You know what I'm outta here." Nick replied going towards the door.

_When Nick opened the door he was greeted with some hail, rain and the street flooded about knee high._

"Guess your not going anywhere, bro." Joe said, sarcastically.

_Nick didn't listen he walked outside becoming completely drenched._

_I walked towards the door and called out._

"Nick, please come back inside, you're going to get sick!"

_He looked at me for a couple of seconds and then started towards the door._

_He was shivering._

"Uh.. S-ssorry about the rug." Nick said as he was making the rug wet.

"No problem Nick, just don't go out there again." Robbie Ray said.

_Nick nodded._

"Nick why don't you go get out of those wet clothes so I can dry them and you can wear this bathrobe until they're done." MY dad suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks." He replied.

_As Nick walked out of the room I walked towards Joe._

"What was that?!" I yelled.

"What?" Joe asked innocently.

"You were so mean to Nick and we're not even going out!" I snapped.

_I didn't realize Kevin was still in the room. Great._

"What are you guys talking about?" Kevin asked.

_I felt like I could trust Kevin._

"Well Kevin this is the story. Joe is pretending to be my boyfriend so he can keep an eye on my while that guys is still out to get me. MY dad asked him to because he's the one that was there with me when I got the first letter he read it and he knows everything so yeah, but the thing is I really like Nick." I finished.

_Joe looked at me dumbfounded._

"WHAT? YOU LIKE--" I cut him off.

"Shhh, Nick's going to come out in any second."

"Kevin please don't'--

_He cut me off._

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me, but I really think you should tell Nick, because I think he's got a thing for you too." Kevin said.

_Kevin was sooo nice about it._

I nodded, just as Nick walked in.

"Aww look at you Nick all dressed up in a nice bathrobe." Kevin joked.

"Shut up Kevin!" Nick yelled.

"Come on guys lets not fight, how about we watch a movie?" I asked.

_They nodded._

"What are we going to watch?" Joe asked.

_Joe was such a two year old._

"I don't know what do you guys feel like seeing?"

"How about Step Up 2? The girl in it is so pretty!" Joe replied.

"Wow, Joe way to say that in front of your girlfriend." Nick said.

"Joe!" I hit him, still putting on my persona. "And no, we're not going to watch Step Up 2 we're going to watch Step Up because Channing Tatum is so beautiful." I retorted.

_I got up and put the movie in. In the beginning the boys weren't getting into it but once the we got to the Maryland School of Arts part they were watching inventively._

_I look a few glances towards Nick. He was so cute watching the movie. Then we had Joe stuffing his face with popcorn, and Kevin turning towards Joe once in a while to tell him to shut up._

_At the end of the movie my dad came into the room._

"Uh Nick, did you have a great attachment to the clothes you wore today?" My dad asked.

"Uh no, I guess not why?" Nick asked.

_My dad took Nick clothes out of a bag. Nick's shirt looked like it was a 5 year old shirt and his pants were so small I couldn't even get them on past my foot._

"Dad! What did you do?!" I yelled, half laughing.

"Well I may have had the wrong settings on the dryer. I'm really sorry Nick." My dad explained.

_Joe, Kevin and I laughed._

"Hey it's no big deal, Mr. Montana."

_I looked out the window. It was getting really bad, the hurricane was hitting us hard._

My dad followed my eyes. "Hey boys, would you like to spend the night, especially since it's really bad outside?" my dad asked.

_I was surprised, my dad usually never lets any boys sleep over.. Well who's dad would?_

"Well if you don't mind Mr. Montana, only because it's really bad out of course." Kevin replied.

"I don't mind at all."

_My dad looked down at the shrunken clothes he was holding._

"Hannah, why don't you get some dry clothes for Nick." My dad said.

"Yeah okay."

_I walked up the stairs and went into my dads room, grabbed a big t-shirt and a pair of my dad's sweatpants. I quickly stopped in my room and grabbed a pair of socks._

"DAD!!" I yelled from upstairs.

"What is it bud?" He yelled as he ran up the stairs.

_I pointed at my room. We looked around there was writing all over my mirror and pictures on my bed. The note on the mirror said : **Oh yes, Hannah, you and I will soon Collide, you better look out**!_

_My dad was over at my bed looking at pictures of me that I never took before. Kevin, Nick and Joe all came up and looked at my disaster of a room. All three of them began searching the room._

"We should make sure no one's still in the room or in the house." Joe suggested.

_My dad quickly when downstairs and called the police._

_Then the lights went out and I felt someone pick me up._

"NICK?! JOE?! KEVIN?!" I yelled.

"Hannah? Where are you!" They yelled.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger! I hope you liked it. Any suggestions? Let me know, Please Review!**


	4. A deal I couldn't resist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: I really want to apologize for not updating in a while. School's been really hectic and I've been getting tons and tons of homework! I'll try my best to make the updates more frequent. But anyways I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!!**

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

_I kept yelling, hoping one of the boys would be able to follow my voice in the dark. I didn't know what to do. My attacker has gotten what he's been looking for. There's no what of knowing what hes going to do to me._

"Hannah! WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard Joe yell.

_Someone stepped on my foot. 'Ow.'_

I think they realized it too. "Who's that? Hannah is that you?" Nick asked.

_My attacker whispered in my ear. Tell him that it's me. Tell him that he stepped on my foot. He started squeezing me hard. I wasn't going to budge, but he started clutching hard on my neck. With the little air I had left I started "Nick, its him! Get him!" I said, with the least bit of energy and emotion._

_Nick started throwing punches in every which direction. I got kicked in the leg, and punched in the arm. He began stomping on my feet._

_I couldn't take the pain, I quickly let out a soft cry._

"Nick! You're hitting me, he's holding me by my arms."

_Even in the dark I could see Nick's face sink. It wasn't his fault though._

"We got him Hannah!" Joe yelled.

_I heard him scurry across the floor. But he tripped over a couple of things. It was just joe being joe._

_The lights in the house started to flicker and I tried to catch a glimpse of my attacker but by the time I turned around, he was gone. It was like he knew when the lights would go back on._

_I quickly scanned the room and found no one there but Joe, Nick, and Kevin. The curtains by my window were swaying with the wind. He went out the window. But how did he get in. That's what really worried me. I mean if he could just come into my house like this what else is he capable of._

_Joe slowly walked over to me, and took my hand. He led me down the stairs and watched as I walked with a limp._

"Hannah, are you okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." I replied back.

_I looked over towards Nick, I didn't want his brothers to know that he had done this to me especially since I think he's suffered enough, and plus he didn't even mean to do it._

"Hannah! Sweetheart are you okay?!" My dad yelled as he ran towards me.

"Yeah, dad I'm okay." I said shaking.

"Don't worry daddy's with you now. I promise this will never happen again." My dad reassured me.

"But dad, he was here. He almost took me away. The only thing that saved me was the lights turning back on." I explained with tears falling down my face.

_My dad embraced me in a big hug. He didn't let me go until I stopped shaking._

_We all sat down on the couch. We all just sat there in silence, just thinking about what happened. I didn't want to think about it though; it was just too hard to replay all those things in my head. The more and more I thought about it, the more and more this question popped up in my head. Why didn't he take me away when he had the chance? The lights weren't on, no one knew what was going on, and he had me right where he wanted me. If he didn't take me this time, I knew he would be coming back._

_I looked over towards Nick. He was just looking down at the floor._

"Nick, can I talk to you?" I asked.

_He looked up at me. It looked like he was crying._

_I walked over towards him held out me hand, hoping he'd take it._

_Joe got up and walked towards me._

"Hannah, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to talk to Nick." I replied.

"Why? Why do you want to talk to him?! I'm your boyfriend."

_Joe started to get angry._

_I didn't answer him._

"Hannah!" Joe yelled.

"What?! Are you jealous of your brother or something?!" I snapped back.

"Why would I be jealous of him?!"

" I don't know maybe you should be the one answering that question." I retorted.

"Whatever. You know what I'm done. I'm done with this whole relationship. It's over." Joe finally snapped.

"Fine." I replied.

_My hand was still extended in Nick's direction; I hadn't realized he'd taken it until after Joe and I finished fighting._

_I didn't get why Joe got so mad. After all it was just a 'fake' relationship. Unless… he really did like me._

_I didn't think of Joe like that. He's just like my older brother, and plus Lilly likes him. And well I like Nick. **A LOT.**_

_I looked over at Joe. He looked back aat me and smiled. He mouthed 'go.'_

_I realized what that whole act before was about. I smiled back him and then dragged Nick to the room next door._

"Nick…" I started.

"No, Hannah let me speak. I really need to say something."

"Fine, go ahead."

I_ didn't mean to sound that rude. But I guess I did because Nick seemed angry.._

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry for you know what happened today, I feel really bad about it and I just can't believe I actually did that."

"Nick, its okay. It wasn't your fault, that person told me to tell you that it was him. He kept on choking me until I said something. It's really not your fault there's no need to apologize." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Oh, yeah sorry about you and Joe." Nick said emotionless.

"Eh, its not a big deal. It wasn't even real anyways."

_Crap. I can't believe I just told him that._

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Joe and I were just you know a 'decoy' couple. So he could look out for me."

"Oh, so that's how it was. Me feeling like complete crap because the girl of my dreams is going out with my brother and then I find out they weren't even going out in the first place. Great. Thanks Hannah." Nick said sarcastically.

"Girl of your dreams?" I said.

_I am the girl of his dreams. Beat that._

"Well maybe I should re-phrase that sentence. The girl who used to be the girl of my dreams."

_That was harsh._

"Well I guess the guy who is still the guy of my dreams won't reconsider that fact?" I asked.

"Look, Hannah I really like you. But I mean if the whole relationship is just going to be based on lies or things that aren't real then I don't want this."

_He just said Hannah and relationship in the same sentence. That's right. He loves me._

I laughed. "So in other words you want to be my all mighty protector and not Joe?"

"Something like that." Nick winked.

_He embraced me in a hug._

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Well, I don't like to hold grudges." He smiled and took my hand.

_We both walked out into the living room with the boys no where to be found. My dad wasn't there either._

"Kevin? Joe? Mr. Montana?" Nick yelled.

"Dad?!" I yelled.

_There was no answer._

_We heard some rustling in the closet. Nick picked up one of my guitars._

"No! What are you doing! Take this." I handed him a pole off the coat rack.

_Nick quietly made it to the closet, pole in hand and turned the knob. I braced myself for what could be in there._

"Ow!"

I heard a familiar voice yell. It was Kevin.

"Oh sorry Kevin, I thought you were someone else." Nick apologized.

_Kevin made his way out._

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Well, Joe sorta locked me in the closet." Kevin replied.

"Nice Joe!" Nick high fived him.

"Where's my dad?"

"Uh, Hannah, we honestly don't know." Kevin said quietly.

"What do you mean?! Is he okay?!" I yelled.

"He got a phone call. He seemed really upset and he just stormed out of the house."

_I took my phone out of my pocket and called my dad._

"Dad are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, baby I'm fine. I'll be home in a little while. See you then."

_He hung up. He seemed like he was in a rush._

"Is he okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

_I went and sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. It was something about Hannah Montana. I sat there and watched it_.

They were talking about 'Hannah's secret identity.'

_How did they even find out?_

**'So, we have some breaking news. We've gotten a call from someone who left their name as I'm watching you and says that they have proof that Hannah Montana is not just Hannah Montana, that she has a secret identity…'**

_I continued on. But I didn't listen to the rest. First I get threats at my concerts, then at my house and now on live TV. That's not right._

_The reported contunied talking and all three boys sat beside me, watching._

"How about we turn this thing off?" Kevin asked, reaching for the remote.

_I shook my head. I wanted to see this. I don't know why but I just did._

_After a while they started the tape. It was me as Hannah in my dressing room. That was from the first concert where I had gotten the letter and with the person holding the poster with the threat on it. Next I'm going to take off my wig, to fix my hair because it was falling out of the bun. But by the time that part came the TV went black. No one saw it._

It was a complete relief. The whole station lost power. But then something popped up.

**_'You were saved this time, Hannah, but next time no one will be around to stop me.'_**

_Then the TV turned back to the station. They changed onto a different subject. Nick was holding me so tight that I couldn't even shake._

_Why is this happening to me?_

_I heard my phone ringing. Nick lightened his grasp on me so I can take my phone out of my pocket. It was my dad._

"Hello! Daddy- on the TV—

_I was cut off._

"Hello Hannah, your little daddy's going to be home a little late tonight. You should thank him for having the whole station's power go out. He made me a deal I couldn't resist. But once this is out of the way, I'll be back for you."

_Then the line went blank._

"Hannah are you alright?" Joe asked.

"Nick, maybe you should stop squeezing her, let her get some air, she's getting really pale." Kevin suggested.

Nick let go of me, but I clung on to his arm.

"What's wrong Hannah?" Nick asked in the most soothing voice.

"My—dd-d-ad, he's g—gg-ot him. The guy –ww-ho thr-ea-tened me hh—as him." I choked.

"Don't worry Hannah. You're going to be okay and nothings going to happen to your dad. I promise." Nick replied as I rested my head on his chest.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think- so please review! Also if you have any suggestions they're always appreciated!**


End file.
